My dear doll
by LysL0ve
Summary: Natsume se acaba de mudar a una nueva casa con su familia, a una decrepita y para nada acogedora casa. En esta vivía una familia pero desaparecio misteriosamente. Pero entre todas las cosas terroríficas hay una muy interesante; una muñeca de porcelana, más específico, una linda muñeca de ojos avellana y cabello castaño con una bella sonrisa, de porcelana.


**Hola! bueno pues esta es mi primera historia así que por favor tengan paciencia conmigo. Acepto comentarios, opiniones, criticas pero no a los insultos o amenazas de muerte. Gakuen alice no me pertenece **

**Capítulo 1 **

El día comenzó oscuro para el chico de cabello azabache y ojos carmesí, había amanecido con un pésimo humor porque ese mismo día dejarían su amada casa para mudarse a una decrepita casa en mitad de la nada.

Natsume PDV

Me fastidia tener que dejar la casa en la que viví la mayor parte de mi vida, lo peor es que soy el único que piensa así. Mi madre camina de un lado para otro moviendo cajas mientras mi padre le ayuda a guardar sus pertenencias, mi hermana Aoi no deja de saltar de alegría "nos vamos a una nueva casa! Nos vamos a una nueva casa" se ha pasado diciendo eso por más de tres horas, la quiero pero ya no la soporto.

He terminado de empacar, es nostálgico el tener que ver el cuarto que una vez fue mío vació, la esquina donde jugué por primera vez, el punto exacto donde di mi primer paso, la mancha de pintura desgastada donde antes estaba mi estante de libros y la marca que dejo mi cama en el piso son recuerdos imborrables.

Debo dejar de pensar en estupideces, me mudare y eso es todo, con tal de tener una habitación propia y el baño cerca sobreviviré.

- Natsume ya vámonos o si no oscurecerá antes de llegar!- escucho a mi madre gritar

La carretera es un poco larga por lo que tendré que aguantarme varias horas de viaje

Dejo aquí mi vieja casa; nueva casa, no me desilusiones

FIN PDV NATSUME

El viaje en carretera duro casi lo que esperaba Natsume; un viaje largo, muy largo. Una vez llegaron a su nuevo hogar, el chico se quedó estático ante lo que tenía al frente. Era una casa enorme y desolada, parecía que hubiera sido deshabitada por muchos años, tenía un aura oscura y tenebrosa alrededor, prácticamente podía ser confundida con una casa de terror y a ellos los podrían confundir con los locos extraños que deciden mudarse a una casa tan terrorífica.

Natsume desempaco sus cosas del carro y entró. La casa estaba cubierta de polvo y tenía un centenar de telarañas, tomaría mucho trabajo acostumbrarse a vivir en ese tipo de casa. Subió las escaleras ignorando los chirridos de diferentes tonalidades y busco la habitación más cercana y menos extraña que podía haber.

- Casper? fantasmin? Estas aquí?- decía Natsume en voz alta mientras entraba a su nueva habitación.

Era escalofriante, pero al parecer todas las habitaciones tenían esa característica, la diferencia es que tenía algo extraño (más de lo que tenía el resto), tenía un ambiente de añoranza, como si en esa habitación hubiera vivido alguien que hubiera sido amado y querido por todos.

Después de unos minutos logró acostumbrarse al ambiente. Después de ignorar las telarañas, los sonidos extraños, el polvo por todas partes y el sentimiento de que en algún momento saldría del armario un maniático con un cuchillo en la mano amenazándolo con atarlo, logró adaptarse bien.

Se acostó en su cama recién acomodada y miro fijo al techo. Extrañaría algunas cosas de la ciudad, pero nada que no pudiera olvidarse en una semana o quizá dos. No era una persona muy sociable y tampoco es que se hubiera esforzado por serlo. Sin embargo, extrañaría el calor de las mañanas y el ruido de los carros al pasar en la noche. De lo que si estaría absolutamente seguro es que no extrañaría a esas locas enamoradizas que lo perseguían hasta en sus sueños, llego incluso a pensar de que tal vez alguna le daría por perseguirlo hasta su nueva casa pero se tranquilizó cuando no vio rastro de ninguna fanática loca, porque debía admitirlo, para sus 16 años no estaba nada mal. Se había ganado la lotería genética y podía disfrutar de un aspecto que beneficiaría a cualquiera.

Se escuchó un golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta de la habitación devolviendo a Natsume a la realidad. Levanto un poco la vista y vio a su hermana de pie apoyada en su puerta con una caja de aspecto pesado en sus manos.

- Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Natsume mientras se levantaba de su cama con esfuerzo para ayudar a su hermana

- No.. yo puedo- dijo ella forzando un poco la palabras y ocultando torpemente que si necesitaba ayuda.

Natsume rio. Su hermana podía llegar a ser muy rara a veces aun si a los 9 años la rareza podía ser considerada normal. Camino a ayudar a su hermana y cargo la caja en sus brazos

- Cuál es tu habitación?- preguntó él

Aoi señalo un cuarto dos puertas más adelante y camino hacia el con Natsume siguiéndola. Al entrar se dio cuenta que el cuarto de su hermana era mejor que el de él. Era oscuro, si y tenía polvo y telarañas también, pero el ambiente era más alegre más… femenino. Tal vez era porque su hermana ahora estaría ahí pero sintió que tenía algo más que eso. Decidió ignorarlo y coloco las cajas en el piso, dejando a su hermana espacio para desempacar y que tuviera completa movilidad por el cuarto. La niña le agradeció y dejo que volviera su cuarto pero no sin antes pedirle un último favor

- Me ayudas a desempacar?

Natsume puso los ojos en blanco y sin responder se arrodillo a abrir las cajas y a sacar los juguetes de su hermana. Puso peluches y muñecas en la estantería alta de la habitación pero vio algo inusual, en una de las estanterías ya había muñecos colocados en orden. Observó que había de toda clase pero hubo algunos que les llamo más la atención; un oso de felpa azul con una rara estrella en el costado izquierdo de su rostro, un conejo rosa con un moño rojo, un soldado de cabello rubio que tenía un pequeño conejito colgado en su hombro derecho y un gato morado. Supuso que eran juguetes que había dejado su último dueño pero el juguete que más le sorprendió fue una muñeca de porcelana de cabello castaño y ojos avellana que mostraba una cálida sonrisa casi humana. Se preguntó como al anterior dueño se le pudo olvidar una muñeca tan linda pero como a todo lo demás en la casa lo ignoró. Natsume le mostró los juguetes a Aoi y le preguntó que quería hacer con ellos.

- No se, no son míos- dijo ella y continuó desempacando

Aunque sonaba duro era verdad; no eran suyos y en cualquier momento podría volver el dueño anterior a reclamar a sus juguetes olvidados. Natsume desempaco los juguetes de su hermana y en la caja vacía puso los juguetes ajenos en ella con el plan de una vez terminar de empacarlos llevarlos al ático.

Cumplió su plan y llevo la caja con los muñecos del dueño misterioso al ático de la casa. De por si era miedoso entrar a su propia habitación lo era aún más al entrar al ático así que rápidamente subió las escaleras, colocó la caja y cerró la puerta. Eso… fue aterrador. Incontables veces criticó a los protagonistas de las películas de miedo al entrar a una casa terrorífica y pasar por el ático. Los había subestimado. Jamás volvería a dudar de su valor.

Caminó indiferente a su habitación de nuevo y se puso sus auriculares a la espera de una canción interesante para hundirse en sus típicos pensamientos profundos de un chico de 16. Sin darse cuenta ya se había hecho de noche, así que se alisto para dormir como si fuera una noche cualquiera y se arropó hasta el cuello con tal de cubrirse del pesado frío de una casa desolada.

"odio esta casa" pensó él "Solo falta que a las 3 de la mañana empiecen a sonar ruidos extraños"

- Si estás ahí Casper- dijo él – y quieres salir de esta casa no me preguntes como hacerlo- bajó un poco la voz- Porque ya somos dos

Cerró los ojos a la espera de que viniera el sueño y así fue… las primeras dos horas. A las 12 am en punto se empezaron a escuchar ruidos afuera del cuarto de Natsume haciendo que este se despertara. La reacción normal sería despertar repentinamente con el cuerpo sudoroso y un expresión espantada con una frase como "quien está ahí?" o "Hay alguien ahí? " cosas de ese estilo. Pero era Natusme Hyuga a quien habían despertado y lo primero que diría este sería "Quien es el idiota que espera seguir viviendo después de despertarme?". Porque Si. Natsume no era persona a la que se podía despertar como si nada, debía afrontar las consecuencias.

Se levantó quejumbroso contando con que había dos posibilidades de quien estaría afuera de su puerta: Aoi que le diría que no podía dormir o Casper que se va a quejar de como se está burlando de él. Fuera cual fuera, se aseguraría de que una vez terminara seguiría durmiendo. Caminó hacia la puerta con pasos pesados y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió un poco al no ver a nadie y todavía escuchar los ruidos de voces. Escuchó con más atención y se dio cuenta que las voces provenían del ático.

No supo si eran sus ganas de volver a dormir o el simple hecho de que escuchar voces a medianoche lo irritaba más que darle miedo. Pero camino rumbo hacía el ático con el objetivo de callar las voces. Subió las escaleras a paso lento y precavido para no caer. Al abrir la puerta se quedó estático.

Su pequeño, decrepito, terrorífico y polvoriento ático. Ya no era tan pequeño. Era diez veces más grande de los normal y habían personas en él, todas voltearon a ver sorprendidas a Natsume quien no se sobre ponía del shock. Observo un largo rato a todas las personas que habían en su ático lo cual era extraño porque por alguna razón había luz entrando por las ventanas aun si era medianoche. Natsume se recuperó lentamente y aún más sorprendido que asustado pregunto

- Quienes son? Que hacen en mi casa?

Todos los observaron como si fuera un loco. Pero solo un chico tal vez uno o dos años mayor que él respondió

- Te explicaría pero es una historia muy larga en resumen, somos los anteriores dueños de esta casa

**y que tal? espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo y si les gusto diganme para seguirla. Por favor R&R!**


End file.
